Heat Wave
by Shnorkel
Summary: A heat wave hits Greece and Xena and Gabby do what they can to cool down... but things just heat up again anyway ;  - Written in 2009 and finally uploaded with a rough ending.


_**© 03 July 2009. **__**Thursday. **_

_**By Shnorkel.**_

**Heat Wave.**

**Warnings**** - Adult scenes. Mature/Bad language. Excplicit Sex. **

**Also contains sexual content of homosexuality.**

**Rated: Nc-17 / R-18 +**

**Disclaimers**** - Gabrielle And Xena are not mine, I do not own them, they are the sole property and copyright of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. All other characters do however belong to the author (Sheronah Richardson) and were created solely for the entertainment of this story.**

**Xena and Gabrielle were trying to make good time, they were heading towards Potidaea, Gabrielle's home town to be able to spend some time with Gabrielle's family and to have the chance to tell them about their relationship and the pregnancy that Aphrodite - Goddess of Love had kindly helped them to conceive and at this moment ha432that's where her father was headed.**

**The couple laid in the bath together after deciding that they would wash up before bed, Gabrielle resting against the warrior, nestled between the V of her legs, Her knees bent. Gabrielle ran her hands up and down her warrior's thighs slowly, without noticing and Xena's finger ran in lazy circles around her Amazon Queens' perfectly cute belly button.**

**Gabrielle moaned softly as she felt Xena's hot breath against her neck and her large hands come up to cup her pregnancy enlarged breasts, massaging them softly as she bit down her Gabrielle's neck softly.**

**"..I thought you were going to behave Xe.."**

**"You said to behave 'around your family', baby we aint nowhere near your family"**

**She continued to massage the bards breasts and ran her thumbs over her hardening nipples, making Gabrielle moan again.**

**Xena slowly ran a hand down the bards body and towards her sensitive wetness, she slipped a finger between her wife's slit and earned another moan from her highly aroused bard.**

**Gabrielle raised her hips slightly and spread her legs, inviting her wife inside of her, she hung one leg over the side of the bath and closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip softly, feeling Xena run two fingers up and down her centre, she wrapped an arm back around her warriors neck and raised her hips again in a silent signal for her to proceed, and she did.**

**Xena found her bards sensitive nub of nerves, rolling it between her fingers for a moment before rubbing in strong, slow circles, increasing the speed as Gabrielle thrusted her hips against the warrior's fingers, biting her lips to hold in the moans, in fear of her family hearing.**

**Xena slipped a finger into Gabrielle's wet opening, then a second finger, pumping them in and out of her lovers core at an increasing speed as Gabrielle kept bucking her hips and moaning softly in pleasure.**

**Just as Gabrielle could feel herself reaching climax, Xena with drew her fingers and took her time to slowly lick them clean, sucking at them and flicking the tips of her fingers with her tongue. Gabrielle just looked up at her watching, in a trance as she could feel her need and desire burning within her, she needed Xena, she needed her to continue before she died of this need and want.**

**Xena slid her fingers back into Gabrielle's wetness and stroked her sex roughly, spreading her juices down to her anus. Gabrielle new what her lover had in mind, and just the thought of it almost brought her to the edge, she raised her hips once more and arched her back as she felt her warrior insert her index finger into her anus, wriggling it around slightly before slowly moving it in and out at a steady pace before increasing the speed.**

**Gabrielle felt flushed as she couldn't control herself anymore, she released a long, loud moan, gripping the edges of the bath as she bucked her hips in pleasure as she climaxed, her muscles tightening, her breathing heavy.**

**The couple were lying in bed, Xena's arms around Gabrielle as her blonde head rested against the warrior's chest. They were sleeping nude on top of the blankets yet still sweating due to the weird heat that was threatening to melt the whole of the Northern side of Greece but both were very satisfied for now.**


End file.
